


The Painted Lady

by DokiDokiPeppers



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira has a great hobby, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Canon Compliant, Crossdressing, M/M, Masturbation, Mishima is naive in the ways of the world, More tags to be added, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Ryuji's boner is confused, Smut, So is Akechi's, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DokiDokiPeppers/pseuds/DokiDokiPeppers
Summary: On a rainy night in Shinjuku, Mishima loses his heart in a chance encounter with a tall pink haired stranger. Her smile, her laugh, her legs... he had to find her again! And who better to track down a stolen heart then the Phantom Thieves of Hearts?





	The Painted Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for stopping to read! I really enjoy writing for Persona, and I have a few more works in the wings but this idea was a personal favorite among the list. Hopefully I'll have stolen your heart by the end of this hot little mess!

It was just past seven on a Saturday night when Mishima lost his heart in Shinjuku.

He’d been loitering under the cover of the bookstore downtown to escape a sudden downpour when a pink figure brushed past him to enter. And ok, maybe he was riding a little high on the latest victory of the Phantom thieves, _a mob boss_ , and he was feeling a bit bold. He’d turned to say something only to find himself splattered with droplets of water as she shook off her umbrella.

“Hey..!” he’s sputtered, wiping his face with his sleeve. She turned her back to him, shaking her umbrella closer to the street. “My bad.”

_My bad?_

Mishima Yuuki, PR advisor for the Phantom Thieves, deserved a lot more than a half assed ‘my bad’. Yeah it was only a few stray bits of water, but his recent meetings with Kurusu and his ever present encouragement had taught him a thing or two about standing up for himself. This was as good a place as any to use his newfound confidence, he was gonna dig into this chick.

Steeling himself and mentally listing some potential insults in case she got nasty, he glared at the back of her head of pink wavy curls…. Wait pink?

Shit, was she some punk college girl? Punk college girls usually had pretty big punk college boyfriends… maybe this wasn’t the best idea after all? The anger that had been slowly giving way to apprehension left him in a rush when she turned and pinned him with thick eyeliner rimmed eyes and smiled… with a pierced lip!

Two silver rings were looped over her black painted lips, making an otherwise normal smile just a little bit darker, more impish then jovial. Forget her boyfriend; this chick would beat his ass all on her own and probably with that same smile. Ugh, he hated the little thrill that shot up his spine. _Not now man_ , he thought desperately, feeling a little tingle in his loins.

 “Do I look as washed up as I feel?”

Her voice brought him back to the matter at hand; it was pretty but just on this side of husky. Like gunpowder mixed with honey. _Oh shit, what did she say?_ She must have caught his confused glance because she raised her hand then lowered it, gesturing to the length of her body. “I have to work in like three minutes, do I look ok?”

His faced flushed a bit as his eyes instinctively followed her hand, and then snapped back to her face. That sounded _a lot_ like she was giving him permission to check her out.

_Holy shit._

Not one to waste a chance he skimmed her form again, slower and in more detail and _holy shit_. Where did she work, dressed _like that_?

She was wearing a black form fitting mini dress which was simple in design save for the top which was strapped together under the neck in a pattern that came together in a pentagram over her chest.

_That dress is so-_

And her legs! They were adorned with black stockings held tight to her legs with pink straps that disappeared under her dress. That could _only_ be a garter belt right?? Her legs were so long, _so long and lean_ , and ended in a pair of pink platform boots that hugged her ankles just right.

To think he almost chewed her out!

“Y-you-“ he flushed bright red as his voice gave out before frantically clearing his throat, “look great!”

_Like model material._

Especially in this face which was smooth and heart shaped under her side swept bangs, high cheekbones and that rakish pierced smile. _Smile?_

Oh, she was giggling at him. No, with him because her entire demeanor radiated approval. “Thanks,” she began with a self-depreciating sigh, “the one day I work hard on my hair and makeup right?” She punctuated her sentence with a shake of her pastel hair.

He excitedly shared a nod with her. “I know right?! Like, agh nature!” Embarrassment washed over him the _second_ the sentence left his mouth. _Shit that was so lame why did he even try?_ He steeled himself for the inevitable scoff only to blush when she gave him a small albeit confused smile as she dug through her bag.

When she withdrew her hand, he found his eyes glued to the object held in her long elegant fingers.

_Oh be still his heart, she’s a nerd._

“Is that,” Ok be cool Mishima, don’t go overboard, “a pink Neo-FeatherWoman golden crystal compact?” The words were spoken a bit fast but Mishima kept his otherwise nerdy fervor out of it. _Nailed it._

Pausing from examining her face, she gazed at him through her mirror with a naughty twinkle im her eyes. “The golden arc was all fan service for the Pink and Blue shippers. This is the platinum crystal first edition from the first season. What, do I look like a casual to you?”

_No, she looked like his literal dream woman holy shit._

His mouth was hanging open, he could literally feel it, but he was losing brain function at an alarming pace. _Close your mouth dumbass!_ He needn’t have worried however because once she seemed satisfied that her makeup hadn’t been touched by the rain, she closed the compact and checked her phone only to exhale an alarmed breath.

“Shit, I’m so dead!” Hurriedly she shoved her compact and phone back into her bag, dislodging one of the many charms hanging from it. “Oh, wait!” he croaked, but by the time he had retrieved the charm from the ground and leaned back up, she was gone.

And shit she was quick on those platforms because Mishima jogged into the middle of the street to get a better vantage point, and saw not a hint of pink hair. _She must have gone down some backstreet,_ he thought sadly as he walked back under the cover to get out of the rain.

If it weren’t for the charm sitting heavy in his palm, he wouldn’t have passed off the idea that he had made her up completely in a hormone based delirium. Just to be certain, he double then triple checked the streets but to no avail. Sighing and shaking out his wet hair, he looked down at the charm in his hand and blinked in surprise.

The charm looked _just like her._

Except the little pink haired woman was wearing a pink dress, and had no noticeable facial piercings.

What was this, some weirdly intricate prank? Doing a quick scan of the area around him, Mishima looked for the tell-tale sign of cameras but found not a single shred of evidence that he was being fucked with. “This is some shoujo anime bullshit.” He murmured, turning the charm over in his hand.

On the back of the charm, written on the heels of the woman was an English logo. Ya know, his worst subject because his life is a never ending cosmic joke. With a sigh, he regarded the charm once again looking for any other sort of clue but found none. It sure was cute though… maybe it was a custom?

Or shit… maybe it really was a charm of her because she was some sort of idol!

Punk idols _were_ a thing, maybe a little more hidden than the traditional moe idols but there were a few that trended on the news! He knew because they sometimes scrolled the sides while he was looking for any signs of the phantom thieves. Oh man, that pumped him up enough to pull out his phone and enthusiastically dial Sakamoto.

_“Hey Mishima, what’s going on man?”_ Sakamoto answered on the second ring, which was odd for him. He must not have been hanging out with Kurusu today.

 “Dude, you’ll never believe what just happened!”

**Author's Note:**

> I love being mean to Mishima. I really do.


End file.
